Rela
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Gadis itu memanglah gadis yang baik namun apakah ia bisa menjadi baik agar rela hidup dengan lelaki itu? - lelaki itu tahu , merelakan bukanlah hal yang mudah. SasuHina, sadending, rr!


**YEEEAAYY HIME DATANG LAGI DENGAN ONESHOOT. maaf ya ffn sashuhina yang FAMILY belum sempat Hime lanjutkan. Filenya ada tapi laptopnya masih rusak. Kakak Hime membongkar laptop Hime tanpa bisa memasangnya lagi.** _ **Poor Hime**_ **. Tapi Hime harap OS ini bisa mengobati hati kalian ~ /nyogok. SEKIAN BASABASINYA! silakan di baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : K+ (maybe)**

 **.**

 **SadEnding, banyak typo, cerita pasaran, fanon dari canon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RELA**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali memeluk kedua kakinya di hadapan batu nisan bertorehkan nama Hyuuga Neji. Pikirannya kalut. Entah kegilaan macam apa yang sedang melandanya saat ini. Baru saja cintanya terbalas oleh sang pahlawan desa. Kini seseorang bermata kelam berniat menjauhkannya dari pahlawan tersebut. Kenapa, kenapa harus sekarang. Kenapa harus hal itu. Hinata sudah cukup muak berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Padahal pahlawan bernama _Uzumaki Naruto_ itu sudah membuktikan cintanya pada gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Tak perlu kita beberkan bagaimana aksi Naruto saat menyelamatkan Hinata dari istana bulan milik Toneri atau bagaimana mereka bersatu saling berbagi chakra saat melawan Toneri. Semua penantian Hinata terbayar sudah. Namun, gadis bernama _Hyuuga Hinata_ ini sudah tak bisa tersenyum gembira lagi. Senyuman yang ia pasang adalah palsu.

"Neji-nii bagaimana ini? A-aku tak mau bersama diri _nya.._ padahal sudah H-1 hari pernikahanku dengan Na-Naruto-kun... kenapa _ia_ senang sekali menghancurkan sesuatu... tak cukupkah ia menghancurkan Konoha? Atau menghancurkan hati Sakura-chan saat ini? Mengapa ia adalah sahabat Naruto-kun? Me-mengapa ia tak pernah membiarkan seseorang hi-hidup tenang?. . ." Hinata mengeluhkan semuanya.

Air matanya sudah mengering tak bisa keluar lagi. Hatinya sudah cukup lelah. Ayahnya yang merupakan satu-satunya harapan baginya tak bisa ia andalkan. Justru karena ayahnyalah Hinata mendapat situasi seperti ini.

"Andai Neji-nii ada di sini.." harap Hinata.

Kini semua kebahagiaan Hinata sudah hilang. Apa yang membuat lelaki brengsek itu memilihnya? Apa karena ia menjenguk lelaki itu saat perang shinobi berakhir? Apa hanya karena itu? Hinata ingat betapa seramnya lelaki itu..

 _Pintu bertuliskan tiga nomor angka kini sudah berhadapan dengan sang heiress Hyuuga. Hinata datang ke tempat ini murni karena ia khawatir. Sebelumnya saat ia sedang berjalan bersama Naruto-yang kebetulan seaarah saat hendak ke kantor Hokage- lelaki itu bercerita bahwa keadaan sahabatnya tidak bisa di bilang baik. jika sang pahlawan desa memiliki Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk menyembuhkan dirinya. Walau ia termasuk keturunan istimewa dengan di anugerahi sharingan, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa sembuh secepat Naruto._

 _Mendengar keluhan itu Hinata mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya menjenguk sahabat pujaan hatinya tersebut. Diantara teman-temannya hanya dirinya yang belum menjenguk lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu._

 _Dan kini Hinata berada di depan pintu kamar rawat inap sang ninja buronan. Gadis manis ini meneguk ludahnya lalu membuka pintu tersebut._

 _"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TAK MAU DI GANG-Hyuuga?" si emlunya suara menatap kaget mengetahui siapa yang datang._

 _Hinata yang baru masuk sudah dibentak jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasih. Apa salah gadis Hyuuga ini?! Apa ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal?! Apa tanpa disadari Hinata membuat sang nukenin marah?! A-_

 _"Untuk apa kau kesini?" pertanyaan sederhana ini mampu membuat Hinata menatap lelaki yang tengah berada di kasur rumah sakit dengan lilitan selang infus._

 _"A-aku datang un-tuk men-menjenguk Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata pelan. Terlalu takut untuk membuat kesalahan._

 _Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu turun dari kasurnya dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk di dekat kasurnya. "Kau datang untuk menjengukku kan? Berhentilah berwajah seakan-akan aku akan membunuhmu," ucap lelaki itu. Apa memang ia memiliki sisi yang baik?_

 _"Ma-maaf," satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata._

 _Lelaki itu hanya ber'hn' ria untuk menjawab permintaan maaf nona Hyuuga tersebut. Kini apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Apakah ia harus mengakhiri semua ini dan pulang begitu saja?_

 _"Hyuuga, temani aku sebentar disini," ucap sang lawan bicara sambil menatap keluar jendela._

 _Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan itu, "I-iya Uchiha-san, na-nanti siang Na-naruto-kun akan datang menjengukmu," ucap Hinata memberi tahu._

 _"Panggil aku seperti yang lain Hyuuga, terdengar aneh saat kau memanggilku 'Uchiha-san' ,"_

 _Hinata semakin terkejut. E-etto teman-temannya memanggil dia apa ya? Naruto memanggilnya Teme-Tidak tidak Hinata tidak memungkin memanggilnya Teme, bisa-bisa Hinata akan jadi tinggal nama. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten memanggilnya dengan suffix -kun.. tidak tidak ia tak seakrab itu. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, dan Shikamaru hanya memanggil namanya saja.. tapi itukan tidak sopan. Kazekage-sama dan kakak-kakaknya memanggil nama panjangnya-ukh itu terlalu rumit. Hinata harus memanggilnya apa?_

 _"Sa-Sasu-" jeda sejenak, otak gadis itu masih berpikir, "-ke-san?" ucap Hinata tak yakin._

 _"Ulangi," perintah si empunya nama._

 _"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Yah, kini Uchiha Sasuke kembali ber'hn' ria._

 _Andai Hinata bukanlah gadis lembut yang pemalu mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah ia hajar karena hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf yang tak jelas artinya. Apa itu hn? Iya? Tidak? So-so?_

 _"Hinata," gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh menatap si pemanggil. "Besok datanglah kemari lagi," ucap Sasuke meminta-lebih tepatnya menyuruh._

 _"Ma-maaf Sasuke-san, a-aku tidak bisa," bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, apakah Hinata sudah bisa melawan sekarang?_

 _"Oh kau sudah bisa melawan rupanya?" ucap Sasukedengan nada sesinis mungkin. Oh Sasuke, kau sebenarnya menanyakan pertanyaan retorik._

 _Hinata menggeleng kuat, "Be-besok, aku,Kiba-kun, Sai-kun, dan Shikamaru-kun akan pergi ke Suna untuk se-sebuah misi," ucap Hinata dengan nada menjelaskan._

 _"Kau wanita sendiri?" berapa banyak pertanyaan retorik yang akan kau tanyakan Sasuke? Bukankah tadi Hinata sudah menyebutkan nama-nama anggota timnya?_

 _"I-iyaa," Hinatapun tetap menjawab pertanyaan retorik itu._

 _"Hn," ah kenapa kata ini keluar lagi._

 _Keesokan harinya entah mengapa Kiba berubah menjadi Ino. Hokage-sama bilang kalau ini permintaan dari seseorang. 'Seseorang?' Ah mungkin permintaan dari Ino sendiri agar dapat selalu bersama dengan Sai. Benar, ini mungkin pernintaan Ino! Setelah misi dari Suna dengan membawa anggota tambahan -kakak sulung Kazekage-sama- Hinata mendapat misi lagi untuk menyusun beberapa laporan bersama si sulung Temari. Karena itu pulalah Hinata tak pernah menjenguk si Uchiha bungsu. Entah karena lupa atau karena terlalu sibuk._

 _Karena dilanda kesibukan Hinata tak pernah menjenguk Sasuke lagi. Hingga pengguna Ameterasu itu pergi dari desa untuk menebus dosanya. Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas lega mengetahui satu orang yang ia anggap seram telah pergi dari desa. Bukan ingin menari di atas penderitaan Sakura -yang tengah sedih ditinggal Sasuke-, ia hanya lega karena tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi._

 _Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan_

Dan kini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya setelah kejadian itu. Dan entah mengapa, lelaki berambut gelap itu secara tiba-tiba menghancurkan mimpi indah Hinata. Tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan si sulung Hyuuga dengan pahlawan desa, lelaki terakhir Uchiha itu datang dan meminta sesuatu yang dapat membuat calon Hokage ketujuh - _Naruto_ \- gigit jari.

Permintaan sederhana yang sangat mudah, namun terasa berat untuk dilakukan.

Hinata kembali menangis, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di antara kedua lututnya yang ia peluk. Kenapa pula kekasihnya itu menyetujui hal tersebut dengan mudahnya. Hinata merasa dikhianati. Tersakiti. Tuhan memang tidak adil.

"Menangis lagi?"

Suara berat yang khas dengan nada dinginnya. Hinata terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Tak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Biarkan aku sendiri.. ku-kumohon," ucap Hinata penuh dengan nada sedih. Sakit.

"Kau tahu, kau harus mulai terbiasa Hina-"

"CUKUP!" gadis Hyuuga itu membentak penuh amarah. Ia sudah lelah. Kenapa pula ia harus terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki kelam ini?! Untuk apa?! Untuk semakin tersakiti?! Sudah cukup banyak ia merasakan kesengsaraan, kepedihan, sehingga harus merelakan banyak hal. Ia memang gadis yg baik, terlalu baik, tapi apa bisa ia menjadi baik untuk merelakan hidupnya pada lelaki yang tak ia kenal?

Lelaki berparas tampan itu menarik tangan putih milik Hyuuga itu. Memaksa sang gadis untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Mau tak mau Hinata bangkit dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto yanh entah mengapa meminta Naruto agar bisa menikahi Hinata. Alasannya hanya karena 'ingin'. _Simple_. Namun bagi Hinata itu adalah mala petaka.

"Hinata.." ucao Sasuke pelan. Menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dengan kepalanya. "Apakah ini sesusah itu?" pertanyaan retorik macam apa lagi yang kau tanyakan Sasuke? Tak lihatkah wajah Hinata sudah sembab seperti itu? Atau butakah engkau karena cinta?

"Kalau ini tak susah, maka aku sudah tersenyum dari tadi Uchiha-san," sudah jatuh pula peringkat Sasuke di hati Hinata. Dari 'Sasuke-san' menjadi ''Uchiha-san'.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata tanpa suara. Menyadari pergerakan Sasuke, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata kelam itu. Sial, mata gadis bersurai indigo itu terbelalak. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Rasa bersalah kini menghampiri gadia itu. Licik. Kenapa Sasuke tersenyum penuh penderitaan seperti itu? Kenapa Sasuke malah tersenyum bukannya membalas perkataan sang Hyuuga? Tangan kanan Uchiha tunggal itu meraih tangan kanan Hyuuga. Menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari sang gadis. Kemudian ia tempelkan kedua tangan yg saling bertautan itu ke pipi kananya. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Hinata.." ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan tangan kecil Hinata di pipinya.

Hinata tak menjawab ia hanya menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Hinata.."

"Hinata.."

"Hinata.."

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggil namaku Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tega namun juga tak sudi. .

Sasuke tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Senyum meremehkan berbeda dari yang tadi. "Lihat aku," ucap sang Uchiha itu. Memerintah lebih repatnya.

Hinata menatap kembali mata kelam milik pengguna Chidori itu. Terpampang senyum meremehkan yang biasanya ia ihat dari Uchiha ini. Bibir Sasuke kemudian terbuka, "Aku akan menyebut namamu sampai kau menjadi istri Naruto besok,"

 **DEG**

Apa katanya?

Hinata akan jadi istri Naruto besok?

Bukannya ia sudah meminta Naruto agar dirinyalah yang menikahi Hinata?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau tahu.. melihatmu tersakiti jauh lebih sakit bagiku. Apalgi jika penyebabnya itu adalah aku sendiri. Aku tak dapat menyalahkan siapapun kecuali diriku. Karena itu.." tangan besar Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

".. biarlah kau bersama Naruto dan berbahagia.. dari pada bersamaku dan tersakiti. Melihatmu bahagia sepertinya sudah cukup," lanjutnya dengan nada yang mantap. Mata kelam itu benar-benar serius. "Biarlah aku yang tersakiti, karena itu memanggil namamu akan menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitku. Bagaimana Hinata? Hei? O-oi! Kenapa kau malah menangis?!" Sasuke begitu terkejut mendapati pujaan hatinya menangis.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Nampaknya gadis itu tak sadar jika cairana bening seperti mutiara itu tengah mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Entah mengapa.. mendengar Sasuke-san berbicara seperti itu membuatku menangis.." nampaknya pintu hati Hinata mulai terbuka. Sasuke-san, bukan Uchiha-san lagi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "tangis bahagia?" tanyanya kasar sembari mencubit hidung Hinata.

"Ukh! Bu-bukan begitu! Ya mu-mungkin itu juga b-benar.. tapi kurasa ini le-lebih seperti sedih?" ucap Hinata sembari menyeka air matanya.

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut indigo itu. "Sudah lah jangan membuat aku berubah pikiran. Sana temui Naruto dan beritahu berita ini," kata-kata yang penuh arti.

Hinata mengangguk. Sebelum ia pergi ia mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke. "Kau memang orang yang baik Sasuke-san, andai aku tak bertemu de-dengan Naruto-kun.. a-aku pas-" ucapan Hinata terkunci oleh bibir hangat Sasuke.

"Hinata pergilah sekarang. Sebelum kau benar-benar tak bisa pergi.."

Wajah Hinata sungguh merah padam. Ia tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya Uchiha itu lakukan?! Hinata menunduk kemudian berlari meninggalkan sang Uchiha sendirian di tengah pemakaman itu. Berat sebenarnya bagi kedua orang itu. Hinata sesungguh tak tega meninghalkan Sasuke sendirian. Namun ia juga tak bisa bersama Sasuke selamanya. Di lain sisipun Sasuke tak mau melepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Namun ia juga tak bisa memaksa gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap awan yang berada di atasnya. Sial, apa kebiasaan temannya - _Shikamaru_ \- itu menular? Memandangi awan dan juga cengeng? Mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke tak bisa menahan air matanya. Penolakan dan merelakan itu pahit bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ajari aku agar jadi kuat!" kira-kira begitulah ucapan si bocah pirang _copy_ an Hokage ke tujuh.

Apa-apaan bocah ini? Blak-blakan sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan anak si pria berambut kelam itu. Anaknya adalah gadis yang bisa diandalkan. Nampaknya bocah pirang ini tak bisa diandalkan. Nampaknya ia menyusahkan. Merepotkan. Pembawa masalah.

"O-oi! Ka-kau dengar tidak?!" Bicaranya saja tergagap.

Senyum mengembang di bibir pria itu. "Kau anak Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya pria kelam itu. Bicaranya pasti turunan ibunya. Bocah itu mengangguk. Di tengah keheningan malam ini pria itu -Uchiha Sasuke- memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan membantu bocah pirang terserbut. Setidaknya ini bisa membantu ibunya juga bukan? Biarlah pria itu melindungi segala sesuatu yang wanita itu anggap berharga. Agar senyum yang dulu menolongnya itu.. selalu mengembang di wajah wanita indigo itu.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini ngetik si hape lagi hahaha, gegara lagi sakit terus ga tau mau ngapain. Lari dari ujian-ujian. Sial sekali memang Hime ini. Omake itu Hime lihat dari trailer Boruto. Dimana malam2 Boruto menghampiri Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk jadi gurunya kalau tak salah. Namun dialog dan lain2 di omake itu murni buatan hime. Hanya saja terinspirasi dari kejadian itu. Setelah ulang tahun Himawari kalau tak salah. Yeshjadispoiler. Sekali lagi maaf jika ada kesalahan. Kritik dan saran diperlukan jika memang dibutuhkan! Hehehehe**


End file.
